Undisclosed Desire
by AGirlNamedWhiskey
Summary: (Modern AU) Katniss Everdeen was about to learn firsthand that, within the music world, you had to be very careful who you give your heart to… (Singer/Songwriter: Peeta)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Undisclosed Desire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners, and I don't own any rights to the Pina Colada song or the other artist listed below along with the Oasis song, Wonderwall, Rick Springfield, Jessie's Girl and The Car's, Dangerous Type.

**Summary**: (Modern AU) Katniss Everdeen was about to learn firsthand that, within the music world, you had to be very careful who you give your heart to…

(Singer/Songwriter: Peeta)

(_Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have known each other since they were children)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"_Come and take me whoever you are,_

_She's a lot like you…_

_The Dangerous Type…" –The Cars_

"You want me to do what?" Katniss inquired, in an obvious state of confusion and disbelief. "Can you repeat that?"

Katniss Everdeen was trying her best to properly piece together what her stern boss, Coriolanus Snow, had just delivered to her.

Coriolanus Snow, the CEO of Panem Records, was the epitome of a cold, hard businessman. He prided himself on his cutthroat methods, and skillful business logic.

He was hoping that one day Katniss would inherit the keys to his well-established multi-media kingdom.

However, he knew that she rarely would heed his stern advice on certain matters, which made him have doubts about her commitment.

"My dear, I believe you heard me loud and clear," Snow stated, as he overlooked the busy city below from his lavish office space.

"I'm sorry if I do not understand the logic behind this harsh decision," Katniss stated, folding her arms over her chest. She knew better than to engage with Coriolanus when he was dead-set in his ways.

"What's there to understand?" Coriolanus inquired, still gazing down at vastly populated city below. "I'm going to need you to give Mellark a newly drafted copy of his contract, along with a message that we will not be extending it."

"The Mellark name is one of the reasons this record label has been able to stay afloat for so long," Katniss answered. "His father's first record placed this company on the map. Garrett Mellark was the reason we were able to progress as an agency."

"You said it yourself just now, he _was_, past-tense," Snow stated firmly. "Garret has been gone for almost a year, and his son hasn't written or created anything worth recording in a long. He's been in hiding since his break-up with that actress."

"Model," Katniss corrected.

"Are you sure?" Snow inquired, till refusing to meet Katniss confused expression.

"Yes, Glimmer Robinson is the new face of Dior," Katniss answered, with a hint of distant, since she never truly like the blonde-bombshell.

"A pretty face can lead a man down a very fragile path," Snow replied, with a smirk, as he finally met Katniss's worried eyes. "Don't you agree?"

"Uh-huh," Katniss responded, not hearing Coriolanus's previous words. "…About terminating Peeta's contract-"

"I'm not going to discuss this any further, Katniss," Coriolanus stated, as he interrupted the slender girl in front of him. "A woman in your position should have other things to preoccupy her time."

"A woman in my position?" Katniss shot back, with a perplexed tone. "What is that supposed to mean?

"Are you or are you not planning an extravagant wedding to that film director? Coriolanus inquired, with apprehension in his manner. "Something…Crane?"

"Seneca," Katniss answered, with a nod. "He knows I neither have the time nor the patience to pick out color schemes. He's hired a wedding planner to deal with all the arrangements. All I have to do is agree and show up."

"Did he hire Madeline Stewart? Coriolanus inquired, as he sat down in his leather conference chair. "She arranged Caesars eldest daughters' _third_ wedding. The woman's a real ball-buster."

"No, he's chosen worse I'm afraid," Katniss answered, feeling a migraine slowly creeping up on her. "I have Effie Trinket dealing with the whole affair. I'm at ease in knowing everything will be in order."

"I can sense that you are still hesitant about my decision about not renewing Mellark's contract," Coriolanus stated, as he noticed the apprehension still written across Katniss's features. "If you have reason to believe that my plans of action are questionable…I'm willing to hear your argument."

"Will it change your mind?" Katniss asked, with a genuine tone. "Or consider a different alternative?"

"No…I'm afraid it wouldn't," Snow answered, with a small smile.

Katniss hated when she would reach these roadblocks with Coriolanus, for each time she felt as if this was a twisted game he loved playing. She would be invested in a certain project, and in time he would create certain barriers that would hinder her progression.

"I just don't understand, why it has to be now," Katniss answered. "He's been through enough already."

"We are not in the business of taking care of people, Katniss," Snow stated, as he turned to the stack of papers on his desk. "If we did…we would be out of a job, and this record label would be bankrupt. Place a call over to Mellark's manager, and schedule an appointment to sign the paperwork."

"No…I'll go over to his hotel after my meeting this afternoon," Katniss stated, reaching for the fifty-page document that was resting on Snows desk in front of her.

"He's not the same boy you once knew as a child, Katniss," Snow stated, with a serious tone that Katniss knew all too well.

It was a tone with a hint of both caution and guidance.

"Is this all you have for me today?" Katniss asked void of any emotion.

"Yes, that will be all," Snow answered, and watched the young girl making her way towards the large double doors. "Before you go, your mother would like for you to call her sometime this week. She's been feeling neglected."

"I will," Katniss stated, with her back still turned. "Bye, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Pacific Ardent Hotel <strong>

**Santa Monica Blvd, California **

Katniss hadn't been able to listen to a damn thing her father's business partners had been discussing during their lunch meeting. She continued to have plaguing thoughts of the loose end she needed to fix, and a part of her was deeply dreading it.

She wasn't the type of person to feel powerless, but that is exactly what she felt in that moment. Katniss knew that there was no going around this situation, for she would have to deliver this news shortly to one, Peeta Mellark.

Peeta was the son of Garrett Mellark, the once world famous guitarist and songwriter of the band, _Capitol Revolt_.

Katniss had met Peeta when they were merely children. Katniss had sometimes observed the way Peeta would join his father during certain studio recording sessions. She remembered the way his laughter would lighten his father's mood, and the way his smile could take anyone's stress away.

Katniss had been quite jealous of Peeta's relationship with his father, since she always knew she could never have that with her own father.

Her father was usually preoccupied with countless professional trips, or confined within his office study to even acknowledge her presence.

Katniss, at the age of eighteen, legally changed her last name to her mother's maiden name. This act was a way to set herself apart from her family ties within the business world, but somehow life seemed to have different plans for her.

_And now…_

Here she was standing right outside Peeta Mellark's hotel room with a message that will alter his future.

"_Life sure has a sick sense of humor_," Katniss muttered under her breath, as she knocked on the hotel door.

Katniss could her stumbling through the other side of the door, along with incoherent mumbling.

Within seconds, Katniss was greeted by a disheveled and half-naked, Peeta Mellark.

"Is there a reason you're knocking on my hotel room this early in the morning?" Peeta inquired, as he began rubbing his tired eyes.

"It's two-thirty in the afternoon," Katniss stated, knowing fully well that he was either hung-over or intoxicated. "May I come in?"

"Now…is not a good time," Peeta responded.

"Well, too bad," Katniss answered, as she pushed passed Peeta, entering into a mess of a hotel room. The curtains were closed, but she could still get the gest that the room was completely upside down. "When was the last time you left this room?"

"What's today?" Peeta inquired, as he made his way over to the ottoman seat by the window.

"Thursday."

"Then…three days ago," Peeta answered, as he opened a crumbled pack of cigarettes.

Katniss noticed countless empty bottles of liquor around the room.

She had seen this type of careless behavior before, for her occupation had her dealing with an array of artists. Some kept to themselves while others wanted to destroy all that was in sight.

However, Katniss never thought she would see Peeta as the type who fell into the second category. The boy who was once filled with such life seemed to have lost a certain spark within his hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes.

"You really need to get some light in here," Katniss stated, as she went towards the curtain.

Katniss slowly pushed the curtain veil open, hoping not to cause a reaction from Peeta. Katniss knew, first hand, the horrible effects light had on an individual nursing a serious hangover.

However, Peeta remained silent as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"I see you are still doing your father's bidding," Peeta stated, with his eyes never veering towards her general direction.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked, knowing that her tone wasn't as convincing as she had hoped.

"I know about my contract with _Panem_ reaching its abrupt end," Peeta answered, with little to no emotion in his cold features.

Katniss couldn't even believe that this was the same boy she had teased as a child.

"How do you know about that?" Katniss asked, in a low and unsteady tone.

"I have my methods," Peeta stated, with an amused smirk.

"Was it Clove?" Katniss blurted out, knowing she would need to have words with her father's incompetent secretary about leaking information. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

"Why are you here?" Peeta inquired, finally meeting Katniss's gaze. "Don't you have drones that can do this type of dirty work for you?"

"I actually don't know why I'm here," Katniss stated honestly, as she made her way to the tousled couch. "I felt like I needed to be the one to deliver this news."

"I already know so don't waste your precious breath," Peeta stated, as he placed his cigarette out on the nearby ashtray. "You're business is done her, Ms. Snow."

"Everdeen," Katniss corrected, not being able to meet Peeta's gaze. "Do you approve of this decision? Do you want to stop writing music?"

"What's done is done," Peeta stated firmly, with a shrug.

"What if I could find you an alternative?" Katniss asked, in a low tone that Peeta almost missed. "What if this isn't the end of your career?"

"That's a lot of _ifs_," Peeta answered, as he chuckled in response. "You know better than to change the minds of the _Powers that Be_…your father's hated my family since the beginning. The only reason he's kept me around was because of my father, but now he's gone."

"Peeta," Katniss began, but was cut off by Peeta's next words.

"You should get going," Peeta replied, making his way towards his bedroom. "Leave the paperwork on the table."

Katniss watched as his disappeared into the room located on the other side of the room. Katniss felt like taking a swig of the shot-glass next to her, but she knew it wouldn't make her feel better.

Peeta was right…she was becoming one of her father's drones. She could feel the disgust building from within her. Katniss was about to leave the paperwork, when a small spark flashed through her mind.

It was an unorthodox and far-fetched idea; however, it was one she could definitely utilize in that particular moment.

Katniss made her way to the hotel door, already dialing Plutarch Heavensbee.

"_As I live and breathe…Katniss Everdeen_," Plutarch greeted from the other end of the phone. "_What do I own this honor_?"

"I'm calling in a favor," Katniss stated, with a smirk, as she entered into the elevator with determination back in her step. "…And it's a big one."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Hours Later…<strong>

Ten hours, four coffee cups and a migraine later, Katniss was back in front of Peeta's hotel room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Peeta groaned, once he opened the hotel room to see Katniss again.

"Morning," Katniss greeted, with a brown bag in her hand. "I have come baring gifts…don't you own a shirt?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Katniss," Peeta stated, but it seems he could never say no to Katniss Everdeen when she was on a mission.

It was then that he noticed a large document underneath the brown bag.

"What's this?" He stated, when she handed him the large document.

Before Peeta could respond he noticed Katniss making her way into the hotel room.

"What does it look like?" Katniss asked, with a small smile.

"It looks like a contract, much like the one I was terminated from only a few hours ago," Peeta stated, dropping the agreement onto the glass table.

"This one's different," Katniss answered. "This is a new one…I pulled some strings over at _District Records_, and they were highly interested in having you sign a two year contract that will be reviewed quarterly, depending on the highlighted areas that have been outlined. What?"

"I'm not signing this," Peeta stated firmly.

"Why not?" Katniss asked, with obvious confusion in her tone.

"I really don't feel that it's necessary to explain my reasons," Peeta answered, with a knowing stare.

"Listen, I'm not here pretending to know what you're going through," Katniss stated.

"Good…because you don't," Peeta stated, cutting Katniss off from her next words. "You don't know what it is like to lose the one person that believed you were worth a damn. Do you know what is like to feel completely lost, Katniss? It's the worst fucking feeling a person can experience, and I don't want to throw myself into a world that placed my father in an early grave."

Katniss couldn't deny that everything Peeta was saying, no matter how rash or how cruel, they were the honest truth. Katniss knew better than to push this subject, and a part of her knew it was a long shot but she needed to at least try.

Katniss was about to leave, when she turned to face Peeta one last time.

"You're wrong, I know what it's like to lose someone," Katniss replied, with a sad smile. "…Someone who could see right through the bullshit, and accept the bits you wanted to hide away. I didn't lose my father; however, I did lose a sister. This contract is not an act of guilt because of the way my father handled your dad's affairs…screw you if you think it is."

"Katniss," Peeta whispered, as he noticed Katniss placing the contract back on the table.

"You're also wrong about another thing," Katniss stated, turning her gaze over to Peeta.

"And what's that?"

"I believe in you," Katniss answered, with sincerity in her tone. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't.

Peeta found himself at a loss of words, but before he could find his voice Katniss was already out the door.

"Shit," Peeta murmured, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Peeta with apprehension he turned his gaze away from the closed door, and reached for the pristine copy Katniss had left behind.

"_What is your angle, Everdeen?_" Peeta thought to himself, for he knew that her whole family never did anything without a goal in mind.

It was hard for him to trust anyone these days, but a part of him felt as though she was different…she was always different from the rest.

Katniss was the girl who stood out, rather than blended in.

Peeta with hesitation reached for his cellphone, and placed a call to his manager.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later…<strong>

**Roosevelt Café **

**La Jolla, San Diego**

"I'm seriously considering an early retirement," Caesar stated, with faux hesitation, which drove Katniss insane.

Katniss always felt as though she was baby-sitting rather than actually working with adults.

Katniss felt as though she needed an impromptu vacation, as she continued to listen to Caesar Flickerman's outlandish thoughts on where the record label should be within the next ten years, and how his artistic contributions are not being valued.

Caesar was one of her father's highly valued clients, and even though Katniss couldn't stand him she knew that she had to play nice.

Her father sent her all the way to San Diego, so she could talk Caesar out of a "creative disaster" as her father had put it plainly.

"Can you make this a double?" Katniss called out to the bartender, as she pretended to be interested in Caesar's ongoing rant.

Katniss was praying for a bolt of lightning to strike her, when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"_There you are_," The familiar voice, stated from directly behind them.

Katniss turned her gaze when she noticed Peeta standing by her chair. He looked a bit better than the last time she saw him.

Granted, the last time she saw him he was wearing only a pair of briefs, while smoking a cigarette.

His eyes still looked tired, but they weren't clouded with the aftermath of a night of alcohol consumption. His hands were inside the pocket of his jeans, with an unreadable expression written across his face.

"If it isn't the golden boy, Peeta Mellark," Caesar cooed, with surprise in his very tone. "What brings you to this side of sunny California?"

"I'm actually here to speak with Katniss," Peeta stated, noticing that she wasn't acknowledging his presence. "May I have a word with you?"

"I'm in the middle of an important business meeting," Katniss responded motioning to Caesar.

"I'm quite sure he could spare you for just one moment," Peeta responded, turning his gaze over to Caesar. "If that's alright with you, Caesar?"

"Of course," Caesar answered back quickly. "I have no doubt she's tired of hearing me complaining over my artistic endeavors."

"Thank you," Peeta remarked, as he began pulling Katniss's chairs out. "I promise not to take too much of her time."

Katniss felt her face turning red as they made their way towards the outside of the café.

The weather in San Diego was clear with a slight chill in the air. Katniss loved everything about that particular weather, but somehow being in Peeta's presence brought out the anger she held from the last time they spoke.

"Let's make this quick," Katniss stated, once they were at a decent distance away from a few patrons sitting at the corner. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last time we saw each other," Peeta stated, knowing that Katniss was only giving him a small window of opportunity here, so he needed to make his words count.

"You came all the way down here to apologize?" Katniss inquired, with obvious confusion. "You could have just picked up a phone, Peeta."

"Would you have answered?" He asked with a questioning expression. "I also came down here to tell you that I've taken the offer over at District Records."

"I'm quite…_surprised_," Katniss stated, for she didn't really have the proper words to convey her astonishment.

"We've been negotiating terms, but the contract you brought over was solid," Peeta replied, as his hazel eyes looked directly towards her. "Plutarch said that you were very adamant about this deal going through."

"Plutarch is just as ruthless as my father," Katniss stated, with a shrug. "However, he's quite fair in his methods. I'm sure that this will be a proper fit for you…your work will be better appreciated."

"He also told me that you were definitely making this decision to benefit me, and not Panem," Peeta replied, as he studied the slender girl's features.

He was observing her to see if he could catch any form of dishonesty, but he knew with Katniss what you see is what you get.

"It's my job to seek out hidden potential…even if my father refuses to see it for himself," Katniss answered. "I wish you the best."

"Thanks…" Peeta answered, as he watched Katniss turning to head back to the café. "Look, I know that I was a major asshole to you, but you didn't need to do this for me."

"I know," Katniss replied, turning to gaze back at the ashy-blonde. "You were right…I've been doing my father's dirty work for quite some time. I've had to stop kidding myself long ago about the true nature of this record label…and the man who runs it."

"So, why do you stay?" Peeta asked, with genuine curiosity.

"I actually ask myself that same question almost every day," Katniss stated with a sad smile, as she went back into the café where Caesar was waiting for her with an obvious inquisitive expression.

"Do I want to know?" Caesar asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Caesar, we are here to discuss your affairs," Katniss corrected, when she noticed a smile spreading across Caesar's glossed lips. "What?"

Caesar motioned for her to look behind her shoulder. She quickly noticed Peeta entering the café, marching his way towards their table once again.

"This ought to be good," Caesar whispered, as he sipped from his chilled wine glass.

"Come with me," Peeta abruptly stated, before Katniss could utter a single word.

Caesar nearly spilled his drink once he heard Peeta's sincere statement.

"I'm sorry," Katniss stuttered. "What?"

"You don't need to stay with Panem Records," Peeta explained. "You don't need to keep doing this work when you know its all bullshit."

"Peeta, this is my mess…not yours," Katniss answered, plain and simple.

"I'm making it mine," Peeta responded, with a certain conviction. "When we were kids you use to tell my dad that you loved music, and that you wanted to live in a world where artists were able to express themselves. You believed in the music and the power it had over people. Are you doing that in Panem?"

"No…she's wasting her talents," Caesar interjected. "This girl can represent her clients to the full extent, but instead she deals with menial damage control."

"Caesar," Katniss warned, still keeping her gaze towards Peeta. "So, I leave Panem and then what?"

"You come and work with me," Peeta stated, with a smile.

"You mean _for_ you," Katniss corrected.

"No, I mean _with_ me," Peeta remarked, never veering his gaze from hers. "You did more for me in ten hours than my manager ever did for me within the span of two years. So, I would like for you to be my manager."

Katniss took a deep breath as Peeta's words continued to linger in her mind.

"You really don't know what you're asking of me," Katniss answered, knowing this would cause a serious riff with her father and his associates.

Her father didn't take these matters lightly, and this decision would be seen as an act of pure defiance.

"We both want out, so let's get out…_together_," Peeta answered, with a small smile. "Just say…_yes_."

"This is so exciting," Caesar responded.

"It's not so simple," Katniss reiterated, as she noticed Caesar completely ecstatic with the idea.

"Actually, it is," Peeta replied, knowing that his words were getting through to her. "Just say yes."

"There would be serious repercussions," Katniss stated.

"Say _yes, _Katniss."

Katniss took in Peeta's hazel eyes, noticing a small glimmer hidden behind them. She took a deep breath before she uttered her awaited response.

"_Yes…"_

**TBC**…

* * *

><p>HI Everyone,<p>

Well, I know that you all must be thinking that I'm insane for starting another story, but ever since I watched Mockingjay Pt. 1 I have all these ideas running through my brain. I hope you will all let me know if this is worth continuing, or it you like it or hate it! I wanted to send an huge hug to all those that are enjoying my stories, you really motivate me to create these tales!

Hugs

Whiskey


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Undisclosed Desire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I don't own any words from Edgar Allen Poe, or Bacardi Rum.

I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners, and I don't own any rights to the Pina Colada song or the other artist listed below along with the Oasis song, Wonderwall, Rick Springfield, Jessie's Girl and The Car's, Dangerous Type.

**Summary**: (Modern AU) Katniss Everdeen was about to learn firsthand that, within the music world, you had to be very careful who you give your heart to…

(Singer/Songwriter: Peeta)

(_Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have known each other since they were children)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_Come with me," Peeta abruptly stated, before Katniss could utter a single word. _

_Caesar nearly spilled his drink once he heard Peeta's sincere statement. _

"_I'm sorry," Katniss stuttered. "What?"_

"_You don't need to stay with Panem Records," Peeta explained. "You don't need to keep doing this work when you know its all bullshit."_

"_Peeta, this is my mess…not yours," Katniss answered, plain and simple._

"_I'm making it mine," Peeta responded, with a certain conviction. "When we were kids you use to tell my dad that you loved music, and that you wanted to live in a world where artists were able to express themselves. You believed in the music and the power it had over people. Are you doing that in Panem?"_

"_No…she's wasting her talents," Caesar interjected. "This girl can represent her clients to the full extent, but instead she deals with menial damage control." _

"_Caesar," Katniss warned, still keeping her gaze towards Peeta. "So, I leave Panem and then what?"_

"_You come and work with me," Peeta stated, with a smile._

"_You mean for you," Katniss corrected._

"_No, I mean with me," Peeta remarked, never veering his gaze from hers. "You did more for me in ten hours than my manager ever did for me within the span of two years. So, I would like for you to be my manager."_

_Katniss took a deep breath as Peeta's words continued to linger in her mind. _

"_You really don't know what you're asking of me," Katniss answered, knowing this would cause a serious riff with her father and his associates. _

_Her father didn't take these matters lightly, and this decision would be seen as an act of pure defiance._

"_We both want out, so let's get out…together," Peeta answered, with a small smile. "Just say…yes."_

"_This is so exciting," Caesar responded._

"_It's not so simple," Katniss reiterated, as she noticed Caesar completely ecstatic with the idea._

"_Actually, it is," Peeta replied, knowing that his words were getting through to her. "Just say yes."_

"_There would be serious repercussions," Katniss stated._

"_Say yes, Katniss."_

_Katniss took in Peeta's hazel eyes, noticing a small glimmer hidden behind them. She took a deep breath before she uttered her awaited response._

"_Yes…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued…<strong>

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Are you really sure about this, Kat? Seneca inquired, where he was reviewing a few new edits from his current film project.

Usually, the bulky editing equipment that Seneca brought to her house, during his lengthy projects, annoyed Katniss to no end. However, since she was trying to rush out of the house she couldn't find the energy to genuinely care or argue.

"Meaning?" Katniss asked, as she attempted to find her sister's old locket. Primrose's old and tarnished locket was the only piece of jewelry that Katniss treasured.

She wasn't much for expensive gifts.

Katniss was once asked, if her luxurious home went up in flames, what would be the two items she would risk her life to save. Katniss without skipping a beat stated would save her cat, Meadow, and her sister's old locket.

Katniss remembered the way Seneca pretended not to be offended, since she clearly stated she wouldn't try to rescue the engagement ring he had purchased for her.

"I'm referring to the war you are raging with your old man," Seneca stated, still making notes on the films edits. "I mean he is your dad, so do you really want to leave the company."

"That's the thing…it's _his_ company," Katniss answered, from the next room. "I've been doing his dirty work for far too long, and I'm tired of coming home with this unwavering feeling that I'm suffocating."

Katniss was waiting for Seneca to respond, but noticed that he was fairly absorbed in his own world to even hear her.

"Hello?" Katniss stated, as she leaned into the doorway, with her arms crossed.

"What?" Seneca murmured, realizing that he had zoned out again.

His mind was usually divided whenever he was working on any project.

Currently, Seneca had been working on a low-budget film with a few friends from his days of film school. Although, he was highly successful within his current field, there were even whispers that his recent project was up for an award at the Tribeca film festival.

Seneca wanted to do something different this time around with his new assignment.

"I just don't want your relationship with your father to get in the way of the wedding," Seneca responded, realizing the current conversation they were having. "The wedding we are _both_ looking forward to having with little drama."

"Let me worry about my father," Katniss reassured, casually glancing at her wristwatch. "I have to go. I'm meeting Effie to go over a few color schemes, while settling Peeta's upcoming tour schedule."

"At the same time?" Seneca asked, with confusion, meeting his fiancés gray eyes.

"I'm the master of multitasking," Katniss stated, as she placed a chaste kiss on Seneca's forehead. "Make sure to feed the cat tonight, I might be home late."

Katniss made her way to the front entrance of her house where a punctual Effie was already waiting with her assistant.

Katniss felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, noticing that Haymitch Abernathy was sending her another text message.

_I'm here…where are you?-Abernathy_

Katniss sent a swift message back stating that she was on her way, when another message arrived.

"_I'm not sure about this, Everdeen,_"the message reluctantly stated. Katniss quickly sent another message expressing for him to simply relax, and have a cup of coffee as he waited for them to arrive.

"Morning, Ms. Everdeen," Effie greeted, in her usual debutant manner.

"Ms. Trinket," Katniss responded, as she motioned for them to follow her to the limousine that was waiting for them.

Ever since she agreed to manage Peeta's affairs, the record label had been gracious enough to have the company vehicle escort them to certain legal and media appointments.

Peeta had finalized his contract the day before, and was in the process of figuring out his next move. Katniss was worried out of her mind, for this was the first time she was making executive decisions in regards to a client. Usually, her father would be the final say in various matters; however, she had plenty of leeway within District Records.

The limousine was making its way towards Peeta's beach house, when Effie began to layout the schemes for the wedding.

"Now, I know that you were firmly against any theme wedding," Effie began stating. "…However, what are your thoughts on a roaring twenties theme?"

"Effie, this is my wedding not my Junior Prom," Katniss added, as she passed the designs to Effie's assistant.

"Themed wedding are all the rage here in _Tinsel-Town_," Effie explained, with her usual smile and air of superiority. "Just last week, I planned a Brazilian Carnival themed wedding for the daughter of a famous French chief."

"How original," Katniss stated, with a hint of sarcasm that Effie wasn't able to pick up on.

Effie was about to make another suggestion when Peeta entered the car with a pair of dark shades, clearly trying to mask his current hangover for the group.

"Who are they?" Peeta asked, finally noticing the two wedding planners in the car. "Is this an intervention?"

"No, but it will be," Katniss warned, motioning to his disheveled state. "Please, tell me that you are exhausted from writing all last night, and that you weren't wasting time in other counterproductive activities."

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Peeta stated, knowing that his dry humor wasn't going to pass easily with Katniss. "Alright, I might be a bit hung-over."

"Unbelievable," Katniss answered back, with clear irritation in her very manner.

"Don't look at me that way, Katniss," Peeta remarked, as he turned his head to the side to gaze upon the passing city.

"What way is that, Peeta?" Katniss asked, with little to no humor in her very tone.

"The look of total and utter disappointment," Peeta answered back.

"Then quick treating this arrangement as if it was a total joke to you," Katniss stated, as she leaned over to remove Peeta's dark sunglasses from his face. "You are not the only one with something to lose here. I decided to come onboard because I believe in _your_ work and _your_ music…don't make me regret this choice."

Peeta simply nodded in response, not understanding why he hated the look of disappointment within Katniss's gray eyes.

Katniss leaned back into her seat, as she reached for the second design Effie had to offer.

"Again, who are they?" Peeta asked, while examining the two wedding planners.

"Effie and Jae," Katniss responded, not meeting Peeta's gazes, for she was still reviewing the layout. "My wedding planners."

"Okay, but…why are they here?" Peeta asked, as if Effie and her assistant weren't in the same vehicle as them.

"I'm trying to revamp your career, while diffusing a current situation with my father and _Panem Records_," Katniss answered back, with a new level of annoyance. "Effie is helping me plan, what is suppose to be the happiest day of my life…any questions?"

"Easy, Bridezilla," Peeta joked, which earned a grin from Effie's assistant.

"I'm not sure on any of these," Katniss stated, once she reviewed the last design.

"I could combine the aspects you liked from each of them," Effie answered, in an upbeat tone.

"Didn't you want to get married at your grandfathers cabin in Georgia?" Peeta asked, as he was intently gazing upon Katniss.

"I was a kid," Katniss answered, trying to smile at the singer across from her. "Who knows what they want when they are smaller?"

"I remember you loved that cabin," Peeta stated, with a nostalgic smile. "You even wrote a song about the summer you spent there…you titled it '_A Place in Time_'."

"Mocking my choice of title, Mellark?" Katniss stated, with a mock stern expression. "If memory serves, you wrote a song about the decimal system when we were thirteen."

"It was to help my brother, Rye," Peeta stated in his defense. "You still write songs?"

"No," Katniss stated, still reviewing the next set of sketches.

"Because, you don't have the heart or the time for it," Peeta inquired. "Which is it?"

"Maybe both…I guess," Katniss answered, finally looking towards Peeta. "It's hard to write a song when you don't have anything to sing about."

"The problem is not finding a proper topic, its finding the right muse," Peeta explained, with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Says the person that's gone through several public breakups in a span of five years," Katniss answered, in a joking manner.

"I write about things that move me…not people whom I seduce," Peeta stated, as he turned his gaze towards Katniss.

"Aren't those two things one in the same?" Katniss asked, with confusion.

"Seduction is a game, Katniss," Peeta explained, keeping his steady gaze on hers.

"One might say that love is also a game, Peeta," Katniss answered back.

"The only difference is that in the game of love, the price you pay is the inevitability of a broken heart," Peeta responded, tilting his head to the side. "You willing to pay that price with Seneca?"

"That's a lovely necklace, Katniss," Effie interjected, knowing that a certain tension was building up within the limousine. The wedding planner attempted to shift the current topic being discussed.

"Thank you," Katniss answered, turning her gaze to Prims old locket. "It belonged to my sister."

There was a slight pause within the air, until Katniss's eyes connected to the singer across from her.

"I can recall a time when you wrote a song for Prim," Katniss replied, with a sentimental grin. "Your father helped you with the guitar chords. She had just been diagnosed, and you were trying to cheer her up."

"I remember," Peeta answered, meeting Katniss intense stare.

"She hummed the chorus for days," Katniss answered, making sure to keep her emotions in check, for she rarely discussed the loss of her sister. She knew she was still healing, but a part of her feared she would never truly mend her heart.

"I believe that was the first time I was able to reach someone through a song I wrote," Peeta whispered, as he looked down upon his ink-stained hands. "Music is about reaching people…your sister was special."

"Too special for this world," Katniss added, when she noticed that they reached the record studio.

Katniss became a bit apprehensive, for she knew that once they walked through the doors Peeta was not going to be happy with the surprise she had in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Yesterday…**

**Malibu, California**

"_I'm the last person he wants to see," Haymitch Abernathy stated, as he walked towards his Malibu kitchen. _

"_That's not true," Katniss reassured, knowing she was, indeed, asking a lot of the older man. "You worked with his father for several years. He knows you…he trusts you."_

"_You seem to be forgetting a small little detail," Haymitch stated, with total sarcasm. "His father and I had a falling out a few years ago. The last time I spoke with Garrett he was throwing my electric guitar across the room, screaming about getting my ass to rehab before I continue done a war path."_

"_Peeta needs to surround himself with people that will center him, not cloud his mind," Katniss explained. "He has no one, Haymitch. Garrett was the only family he had left."_

"_Doesn't he keep in contact with his awful mother…God that woman hated me," Haymitch expressed with humor. "What about his brothers?"_

"_He rarely talks to his brothers, they are all back east," Katniss answered, with a bit of dismay. "His mother is non-existent within his life."_

"_Why do you care so much?" Haymitch found himself asking, as he poured himself a fresh glass of iced-tea. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't be coy with me, Katniss. I've known you long enough to know that there's more than you're letting on," Haymitch stated, with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you taking this insane journey with a boy you hardly know anymore?"_

"_I know him, Haymitch," Katniss responded back._

"_You were kids," Haymitch stated, with a confused shrug. "You two hadn't spoken with him since Prim was around."_

"_It's just…when I look at him, I don't see Garrett Mellark's son. When I look at him I see amazing potential that is being wasted away in this industry," Katniss responded with sincerity. "You've heard his songs…you know he has it in him to be great."  
><em>

"_Just like his father," Haymitch responded, with a smile, thinking about his old band mate._

"_Better," Katniss stated with clear conviction. _

"_You're putting all your eggs in one basket there, Sweetheart," Haymitch answered back. "What does your father think about his daughter backing a dark horse in this competition?"_

"_That's my business," Katniss firmly stated. _

"_Not when you're dragging me into the mix," Haymitch stated, as he reached for his acoustic guitar._

"_I'll deal with the backlash," Katniss explained in a reassuring tone. "All you need to worry about is getting Peeta ready for the insane year he's about to embark on."_

"_I don't recall accepting the task, Ms. Everdeen," Haymitch stated, as he began tuning his old instrument._

"_You did…the moment you accepted my invitation to this meeting," Katniss answered, with a smirk._

"_You know…you have a bit of your father in you after all," Haymitch answered. Katniss didn't know if Haymitch's comment was a positive or a negative remark. _

"_We start tomorrow," Katniss responded, leaving Haymitch instructions on the coffee table. _

"_I'm not wearing a tie," Haymitch called out, as Katniss made her way out the entrance door. "I picked a horrible day to quit smoking."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Katniss was sure that Peeta was going to have a fit once they entered the conference room. However, if she was to embark on this journey with him then there would be a few conditions.<p>

Haymitch Abernathy would be a deal breaker if Peeta refused.

Effie and Jae were instructed to wait within the recording studio, that they would be occupying shortly, since Katniss didn't want all hell to break loose with Effie around.

Effie had signed a confidentiality document when Katniss began working with District Records.

The last thing she needed was information leaking out to the wrong people, and by wrong people… Katniss was referring to her father.

Katniss was the first to enter the spacious conference room, quickly noticing Haymitch gazing out onto the City of Angels.

"What's he doing here, " Peeta inquired, with obvious irritability.

"Peeta, you know Haymitch," Katniss stated, trying to clear the tension in the air.

"Hey, Kid," Haymitch greeted, with a nod.

"Haymitch is going to mentor you for these next upcoming months," Katniss explained casually.

"Like hell he is," Peeta stated, with little interest in hearing Katniss's plan.

"Haymitch has a vast knowledge of what we are up against," Katniss argued, knowing that there was definitely a break in communication in that moment. Katniss wasn't asking for Peeta's permission. He contracted her to preform her job properly, collaborating wit Haymitch would bring about countless benefits.

"If I want advice on rehab…I'll give him a call," Peeta stated, causing Katniss to fume, but before she could address him, Haymitch spoke up.

"Just like your father."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peeta answered, turning his hard gaze towards the disheveled blonde.

"Garrett was…cocky, arrogant and pretentious," Haymitch stated, with a smirk.

"Say one more word about my father, and you'll see pretentious," Peeta answered firmly, making his way towards the older man.

"He was also brilliant," Haymitch responded with a nod. "There was no doubt that he had incredible talent, but in this town you're going to need more than talent to survive."

Peeta remained dead silent.

"I don't need to be here, and a part of me really doesn't," Haymitch began to ramble.

"So, why are you here?" Peeta inquired, shooting both his hands up in the air. "The doors right there."

"I'm here because your father was my best friend, and I owe it to him to make sure you survive this tour," Haymitch explained, with sincerity. "He would have wanted me to make sure that his son was taken care of. I know I can barely take care of myself, but we'll figure it out."

"That is, of course, if you can get your head out of your ass long enough to see reason," Haymitch joked.

I don't like you," Peeta stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to," Haymitch answered back. "All you have to do is trust me."

"I don't," Peeta responded quickly.

"Do you trust Katniss?" Haymitch asked, motioning to the stunned brunette across the room.

"I do," Peeta responded, without missing a beat.

"Good, she brought me in, so trust that she has your best interests at heart," Haymitch responded, with a knowing smile. "…And that means working with me."

"Fine," Peeta stated, as he looked over at Katniss for further confirmation.

"Great," Haymitch announced, as he clapped his hands. "Lets get to work."

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone!<p>

I'm truly sorry for the delay! I'm hoping you all like the interaction between Katniss and Peeta. We will find out more about Haymitch's history with Peeta's dad, Garrett. Plus, will be seeing more mystery characters come out to play. Any guesses who it is? Let me know your thoughts about the story so far.

Hugs

Whiskey


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Undisclosed Desire

**Author**: A Girl Named Whiskey (**Tumblr**: wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Katniss/ Peeta

**Minor Characters**: Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Cato, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly)

**Rated**: R for language and sexual content

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or any of the characters that belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story. I also don't own any Beatles song those rights go to their respective owners, and I don't own any rights to the Pina Colada song or the other artist listed below along with, Jessie's Girl and The Car's, Dangerous Type or Girl in a Coma's Consider

Summary: (Modern AU) Katniss Everdeen was about to learn firsthand that, within the music world, you had to be very careful whom you give your heart to…

(Singer/Songwriter: Peeta)

(_Side Note: Katniss and Peeta have known each other since they were children)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_I don't need to be here, and a part of me really doesn't," Haymitch began to ramble._

"_So, why are you here?" Peeta inquired, shooting both his hands up in the air. "The doors right there."_

"_I'm here because your father was my best friend, and I owe it to him to make sure you survive this tour," Haymitch explained, with sincerity. "He would have wanted me to make sure that his son was taken care of. I know I can barely take care of myself, but we'll figure it out."_

"_That is, of course, if you can get your head out of your ass long enough to see reason," Haymitch joked._

_I don't like you," Peeta stated, in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_You don't have to," Haymitch answered back. "All you have to do is trust me."_

"_I don't," Peeta responded quickly._

"_Do you trust Katniss?" Haymitch asked, motioning to the stunned brunette across the room._

"_I do," Peeta responded, without missing a beat._

"_Good, she brought me in, so trust that she has your best interests at heart," Haymitch responded, with a knowing smile. "…And that means working with me."_

"_Fine," Peeta stated, as he looked over at Katniss for further confirmation._

"_Great," Haymitch announced, as he clapped his hands. "Let's get to work."_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued…<strong>

**District Records**

**Two Weeks Later**

"What about this one?" Peeta stated, as he lifted another applicant's file that Heavensbee sent over towards Haymitch. "Castor Philips worked with _Green-Light Special_ and _Zona_."

"Do you really want a band member that's much better looking than you," Haymitch responded, quickly trying to maneuver away from the flying paper ball Peeta was throwing his way. "Philips looks like a damn underwear model."

Ever since Peeta's contract was finalized, District Records was adamant that he dedicate his time to writing and formulating a proper band.

The record label had been sending countless files his way with freelance musicians that were already on the company payroll.

So far, the search had become quite moot.

"I'm trying to formulate a proper band here, Haymitch," Peeta answered with pure frustration. This process was taking too much of his spare time, time away from his writing.

"Well, each of these applicants are clearly not what you're looking for," Haymitch answered, as he tossed another file. "…Unless you're looking to start a glorified boy-band."

"Then you should send an email to send better applicants," Peeta responded through the stack that was before him.

"Most of these applicants can't even play a damn instrument," Haymitch responded, as he noticed one applicant that can play the cow-bell for an instrument. "What the hell are they going to do on stage?"

"I haven't a clue," Peeta answered, as he rested his tired head upon another stack of rejected applicants. "This process is completely counterproductive. I mean we don't even have samples of their work."

"I have an idea," Haymitch responded, with a mischievous smirk forming. "But, Katniss isn't going to like it."

"What is it?" Peeta inquired, with clear interest in what the older man had to say. "Please, tell me that there is logic to what you have to say."

"There is always a method to my madness. I might have a few applicants of my own," Haymitch responded nonchalantly. "They are not your typical run of the mill groups. These are pure musicians to the core…_not_ record label authorized."

"Schedule them to stop in," Peeta answered, with a shrug.

"We don't schedule them," Haymitch answered, with a chuckle. "We are going to them…in their natural habitat."

"And, where would that be exactly?" Peeta asked with clear confusion.

"My boy, there is so much to teach you," Haymitch answered, as he stood up from where he had been previously working. "We are going on a mini road-trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hour Later<strong>…

"I can't believe you've talked me into this," Peeta stated, as they continued to drive through the deserted road. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

"Show a little faith," Haymitch stated, as they continued to drive through the secluded Death Valley area.

"Haymitch, we've been driving for five hours," Peeta responded, when he noticed a populated clearing where cars were lining up.

Peeta had to admit that after an extended car ride of four hours he was intrigued to see the group Haymitch was interested in him viewing. The park was generating a high volume crowd; however, many of them had heard about the band line-up through word of mouth or a different circuit. These types of gatherings were not highly publicized events, but they truly drew in a people.

Haymitch had previously explained, on the way, that best musicians weren't easy to find…but he knew exactly where to look.

"Where the hell are we?" Peeta asked, as they made their way through the busy crowd. It was after midnight when the first band_, Flying Monkey_, began to play.

"We are at the very pulse of the music circuit," Haymitch responded, as they reached a beverage stand.

"I'm still not following," Peeta stated, as he rubbed his eyes in clear frustration. "You've driven me to the middle of nowhere, _literally nowhere_, while dropping cryptic clues my way…all for what?"

"I'm trying to help you create something special here, Peeta," Haymitch answered, as he took a sip of his gin-ale. "None of this, with District Records, will work unless you align yourself with likeminded musicians."

Peeta rolled his eyes still wishing that Haymitch would cut to the chase.

"Do you actually believe that your band members are in a stack of paper, waiting to be selected at the office?" Haymitch inquired, as he raised an eyebrow. "If your answer is _yes_, then we will get back in the car and go back."

Peeta simply shook his head in response, motioning for them to get back before the next band went up.

After a brief moment of silence, Peeta finally worked up the courage to inquire about a certain subject he had been withholding.

"Tell me about you and my dad," Peeta asked, through the wild music that filled the air.

"I think you know that story," Haymitch answered, as he took a sip of his drink. "I believe they also made a TV movie about the band. I really don't understand why they chose the actor who played your father to be better looking…everyone knew I was the looker of the group."

"You and I both know the media can never tell a story the way it truly happened," Peeta expressed, turning his eyes to the indie band that had just arrived. Peeta had to admit that the bands that had just played were exceptional with great potential.

"No one ever knows the truth…except those involved, and even then everyone's perception is altered," Haymitch answered, taking another sip of his non-alcoholic drink.

"Still…I'd like to know," Peeta responded with a shrug.

"You know how it ended, that should be suffice," Haymitch stated, not knowing exactly what Peeta wanted to know about the past.

"I don't want to know about the bad blood between the both of you," Peeta explained. "I want to know the good stuff."

"The good stuff?"

"Yeah, like I never knew why you both started the band in the first place," Peeta responded, turning to meet Haymitch's stern expression.

It was clear that discussing that period of Haymitch's life was difficult, but if they were to work together, they needed to be able to discuss the dark parts…the portions that involved the loss of Garret Mellark.

"Starting a band was a great way to meet chicks," Haymitch stated, offhandedly.

"Uh-huh," Peeta answered, knowing not to push the subject at hand.

"Your father was…" Haymitch began before he stopped himself. "…Someone you could easily talk to. I wasn't much of a talker, but Garrett had a way that made you feel like your company was welcomed."

"He had that way about him, I guess," Peeta replied, knowing perfectly well the way his father could make anyone feel like they belonged.

"I first met your father in college," Haymitch began explaining. "He was having a meeting with an advisor about switching majors, while I was in the next room getting expelled."

"Expelled?" Peeta inquired, in a not so surprised tone.

"It was a cross between drunken disorderly conduct, and a misunderstanding with a professor about plagiarism," Haymitch explained, as if it wasn't of importance. "In truth, I'm not really sure why I was expelled."

"I see," Peeta responded, watching as the next group graced the stage.

"Your father offered to buy me a drink since I wasn't able to go back to class, and the rest was history," Haymitch answered, with a nostalgic smile. "I wrote the best stuff with your father."

"I know the feeling was mutual," Peeta replied, knowing how hard it was for his father to move on after the break-up of the band. "After the band broke up, my dad hardly ever wrote anything…we'll that's not true. He wrote a few songs, but Panem Records stated that they weren't 'anything of value'."

"Ouch," Haymitch responded, understanding firsthand how harsh the record labels could be to their artists.

"He blamed himself for not reaching out to you," Peeta explained, remembering the conflicted thoughts his father had about making amends with his best friend. "He felt he could have done more for you.

"There's nothing he could have done," Haymitch answered back; as he looked down towards his half empty drink. "I had to get my shit in order. We were both young and stupid…all we wanted to do was change the world."

"You both did in a way," Peeta replied, with a genuine smile. "You're music meant something to me."

"Half my songs were about my ex-wives," Haymitch joked, but nodded in agreement. "Garrett and I wanted to leave our mark on the world. I know for sure he did…and so will you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Peeta responded.

"A word of advice," Haymitch stated, as he turned to face his former band mate's son. "Don't write for the record label. Those lyrics are your own words, so I guarantee if you are true to yourself… people are going to remember you."

Peeta simply nodded in agreement, for he wanted to make sure that this time around he could make his father proud.

"After all, you've gotten the approval of the hardest critic," Haymitch stated, as he was undoubtedly referring to Katniss Everdeen. "She sees something in you."

"I don't know why," Peeta answered back. "I'm not my father."

"She knows that," Haymitch responded, as he turned to throw away his empty cup. He soon noticed that the group he was interested in was about to start.

"She's seen me at my worst," Peeta remarked, remembering that day a few weeks back when Katniss stormed into his life with a new chance at a decent music career. "Not many people see a persons darkness and stick around."

"I'm still trying to find someone that will put up with my vices," Haymitch stated, as he tilted his head to the side. "I must be getting old when I find the company of Trinket to be plesant."

"Effie's…nice," Peeta tried finding the proper words to describe the eccentric wedding planner.

"The woman is a pill," Haymitch stated firmly, but in a somewhat joking manner. "However, she's intriguing to be a round. I might miss her when the wedding is over."

"Wedding?" Peeta inquired, but so realized Haymitch was referring to Katniss's wedding. "I keep forgetting she getting married."

"She's pushed her wedding back twice, in order to make sure your transition into Districts was a smooth one," Haymitch casually stated. "Is there something going on…that I should know."

"No," Peeta stated quickly. "She's my friend."

"Friend, huh?" Haymitch inquired.

"It' not like that with her," Peeta responded, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a cigarette and lighter. "She a huge part of my past and a valued point in my present."

"The issue arises when you wish she were in your future," Haymitch answered, back noting the silence in Peeta's manner. "Katniss can see through all the bullshit…it's like a damn superpower. She and I are both trying to make this work with both District and Panem breathing down our necks."

"I know and I appreciate the effort," Peeta stated, when he heard a particular tune begin to play.

The group that was currently playing was made up of three musicians. A girl with short black hair who was aggressively pounding on the drum set with such force and vitality. Her energy definitely got the crowd's attention, while the bass player, a taller brown haired man, was steadying to keep up with the fast rhythm.

The lead singer/guitarist was a blondish haired guy with a golden tan.

Peeta watched the mystery group play a varied set list, while continuing to captive the audience. The music was exceptionally good, but what caught Peeta's eye was the pure delight the group was having up on stage.

It then dawned on Peeta, that this was what Haymitch was trying to build for him…_a real band. _

Not a factory product that was produced by a record label.

Peeta had never been able to create an alliance with a group of people, or create anything that meant something to him. The only time he had written anything of substance was for Katniss's sister, Prim.

"They're good, aren't they," Haymitch stated, as he lit a cigarette.

"They are," Peeta answered, with a nod of approval. "That still doesn't mean that they'll agree to sign a contract with _District Records_. Most bands are a close group, and I'm clearly an outsider."

"I took the liberty of sending them a few of your demo tracks," Haymitch stated, offhandedly.

"Katniss would kill you if she knew you leaked a demo tape to an unauthorized group," Peeta answered, back with a smile.

"It was actually her idea, smartass," Haymitch responded, while taking a long puff of his cigarette. "I've known the lead singer, Finnick Odair, since he was a kid. His grandmother, Mags, helped me when I was on the road to sobriety. The bass player's father worked for me on a few side projects."

Peeta looked onto the stage as the group played an encore for the audience.

"The drummer, Johanna Mason, is a bit unpredictable, but is loyal to her band," Haymitch stated.

"This was your plan all along," Peeta stated, as he pieced this whole excursion in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me you already made contact, and that they were willing to join?"

"And miss out on an evening in the middle of the desert," Haymitch joked. "I wanted you to see for yourself the magic that comes from being in an actual band. Your father and I were lucky enough to create amazing songs together. He would have wanted you to be able to work with a group that you trust…like he trusted me."

Peeta watched as the group began to wrap-up.

"They are willing to work with you. They aren't the sellout kind, but they are willing to go on this journey, if you are," Haymitch stated, in a business like tone, which Peeta wasn't used to hearing. "They know it's not going to be easy, but they are a great group people."

"Trust me on this," Haymitch responded, as he motioned for Peeta to follow.

They made their way through the swarm of people within the crowd. Peeta followed his mentor through an area where a few bands were tuning their instruments, while others were waiting their turn to perform. Peeta noticed the group Haymitch had been discussing sitting together by a large van.

"Haymitch," Finnick called out, with a genuine smile. "You look terrible."

"I'm sober," Haymitch answered, as he hugged the golden tanned singer.

"You must be Peeta," Finnick greeted, as he extended his hand to the ashy blonde in front of him.

"Yeah," Peeta answered, as he shook the hands of each of the group members. "You all were great up there."

"I was amazing," Johanna stated, before nudging the bass player. "These other two need to learn to keep up."

"Nice, Jo," Gale replied, as he rolled his eyes at the short haired drummer. "You'll get use to her humble modesty."

"I'm guessing you've all looked over the contact, Ms. Everdeen sent over this afternoon," Haymitch stated, as he got straight down to business.

"We did," Finnick stated, as he spoke for the group. "We have a few conditions, but nothing that can't be discussed over a cup of coffee. Gale, you're buying."

"What else is new?" Gale answered, as Johanna jumped onto his back.

"The way figure, we heard your demo track," Johanna responded. "…And you've seen what we can do…so auditions are out of the way."

"I guess so," Peeta answered.

"Bottom line…we're in," Finnick answered, as he reached for his guitar gear. "We're very much interested in joining your band."

"I don't think that would be fair," Peeta stated, noticing the concerned look forming on Haymitch's face. "If you sign on… it would be _our_ band."

"No complaints here," Finnick answered, as he extended his hand as a sign of good faith on the agreement.

"Great," Peeta replied, as he shook the lead singers hand.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later…<strong>

After the brief trip to the Death Valley, both Peeta and Finnick began pulling together drafts of lyrics they each created. Oddly, Peeta fit right into the mix, and although it wasn't a conventional way of forming a band, they were able to make it work. The group had been rehearsing where they were able to find the notes that complimented they unique style.

Katniss was a bit skeptical about the arrangement, but she was pleased when they all began to work together in the studio.

Peeta had been practicing and writing round the clock. Katniss was beginning to wonder if she should send Peeta on a mandatory vacation, so he wouldn't burn out.

"What are you doing here so late?" Katniss asked, when she noticed Peeta within one of the recording booths after hours. "I thought you went home hours ago."

"I write better when I'm here," Peeta stated, as he glimpsed up to see Katniss in a lovely green dress. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Katniss answered, as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hot date?" Peeta joked, but a part of him hoped she was just there to see him.

"I'm meeting Seneca for dinner, to go over a few last minute details."

"That's right…the weddings in two weeks," Peeta stated, out loud, as he swallowed back the upsetting taste in his mouth. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that question," Katniss answered, with a small shrug. "My father hasn't RSVP'd for the wedding, and Seneca is too busy to rehearse our wedding dance."

"It will all come together in the end," Peeta stated, hoping his words would put her at ease. "I know I've said it before, but I wanted to say thank you…for everything you're doing for me."

"You don't need to thank me, Peeta," Katniss answered. "It is I who should be thanking you, for entrusting all of these tasks to me. No one's ever trusted me the way you do."

"Not even Seneca?" Peeta couldn't help asking, even though he knew he was crossing a line in that moment.

"Is this a new one?" Katniss inquired, as she looked over the new song Peeta was working on. She was clearly trying to change the subject of Seneca.

"It's not finished," Peeta answered, feeling nervous as Katniss's gray eyes read through the beautifully written notes regarding unrequited love.

"Sing a piece for me," Katniss insisted, with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not so sure about that," Peeta responded back.

"Why not?" Katniss asked, as she tilted her head to the side.

"You make me very…nervous," Peeta answered honestly.

"Pretend…that you're practicing alone," Katniss responded, with a smile that made Peeta's heartache.

Peeta reached for his guitar that was standing beside him and began to lightly caress the strings. The music filled the recording studio, while bringing to life his music.

"_If you have no other choice you know you can always follow my voice_…" Peeta began to sing. "_Through the twist and turns of this wicked little town_."

"You've must have loved her very much," Katniss whispered, as she heard the last lyric.

"Who?" Peeta asked curiously, as he placed his guitar back down.

"Glimmer," Katniss stated, since she clearly believed his ex-girlfriend was the inspiration behind Peeta's new song. "I'm sure once she hears it she'll realize the mistake she made in letting you slip away."

"I didn't write it for her," Peeta answered, as he looked up towards Katniss.

"So, who did you write it for?" Katniss inquired.

"Just…someone else," Peeta responded, knowing he couldn't truly open up to her about the muse behind this particular song.

"I see we are keeping secrets now," Katniss stated, with a hint of humor.

"It's not like that, Kat," Peeta responded, not wanting for Katniss to get the wrong idea.

"Listen, it's really none of my business," Katniss answered back in a neutral tone. "I have no place within your love affairs."

The air became filled with an off-putting tension, for it was clear that Katniss was a bit wounded by Peeta's reluctance to share his inspiration behind his songs.

"Haymitch will be calling you later to go over logistics," Katniss responded, in her usual business tone. "Are you planning on trying out one of the approved songs for the _Late Night Show_?"

"We're trying out something different," Peeta answered, noticing Katniss's understandable reluctance to his ambiguous response. "Don't worry so much."

"It's my job to worry," Katniss stated, as she began making her way towards the exit door.

"Katniss," Peeta called out, causing the brown-haired girl to abruptly stop. "If you ever want a new dance partner…let me know."

"You actually know how to dance?" Katniss inquired, with a smirk.

"No…but I would dance if you asked me," Peeta stated, as he winked at her.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle it," Katniss answered, as her eyes took in the songwriters hauntingly beautiful irises.

"Maybe," Peeta responded, as he continued to take in Katniss's warm presence. "Or maybe…you're scared of partnering with someone who can actually keep up with you."

"I guess we'll never know," Katniss responded, in a low tone. "Goodnight, Mellark."

"Night, Everdeen," Peeta responded, as he watched her exit the room. Peeta hated to admit it, but whenever Katniss left the room he had to remind himself to breath.

This dance between them had been going on since they were kids.

She always had an effect on him, and, quite frankly, he never wanted it to stop.

Peeta proceeded to pick up his pen and began to writing a few words that were running through his mind…lyrics he wouldn't dare speak out loud.

"_We long for those special people who pull away when we start to figure them out_," Peeta sang, as his eyes glanced at the chair Katniss occupied earlier.

**TBC**…

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone,<p>

I hope you've all enjoyed a bit of Haymitch/Peeta interaction. I've wanted to tell a bit of backstory on Haymitch and Garrett Mellark. The idea behind the concert in Death Valley was given to me by a friend who went to one, years ago, and said it was amazing. I also wanted to mention that the lyrics Peeta was singing ("Consider" and "Wicked Little Town") in the end are not my own, but are from Girl in a Coma, and Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Those bands are incredible!

Sending off Hugs,

Whiskey


End file.
